


Stay With Me - Jearmin Week

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon verse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette storie per sette giorni di prompt <3</p><p> </p><p>{A Francesca. Il mio unico Armin. L'unica che sia riuscita a farmeli shippare.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Jearmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/15: Hoodies  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff, ragazzini che si amano stupidamente e kinkosamente  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 385

Armin Arlert adorava l’autunno.  
La natura che si tingeva di colori caldi quali erano l’arancione e il rosso. Le giornata che si accorciavano e il vento che iniziava a diventare più freddo. Adorava sentire le foglie secche che scricchiolavano sotto le sue scarpe.  
Ma soprattutto adorava l’autunno perché finalmente il suo ragazzo tirava fuori dall’armadio la sua collezione infinita di felpe.   
Armin le indossava raramente, le trovava poco adatte al suo stile o alla sua persona.  
Ma quando era Jean ad indossarle, allora andava più che bene. Soprattutto una felpa di un color verde scuro, con delle ali disegnate sulla schiena. Era stato Jean stesso a disegnarle e Armin la adorava.  
“La smetti di fissarmi la schiena?” Jean si era voltato verso il ragazzo che camminava dietro di lui.  
“Scusa.” Il biondo lo aveva affiancato. “E’ solo che questa felpa la metti raramente, ma secondo me è la più bella che hai.”  
Jean aveva sbuffato, sistemando la tracolla su una spalla. “Se la metto troppo spesso penseranno tutti che sono un fissato con quella saga.”  
“Beh, fissato lo sei.” Armin lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso. Sapeva che contro il suo sorriso Jean non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.  
“Ed è tutta colpa tua se lo sono. Se tu non mi avessi fatto leggere quei libri, ora non avrei addosso questa felpa.” Jean aveva scosso la testa. Il suo ragazzo era un topo di biblioteca, ed in qualche modo era riuscito a trascinare pure lui nella psicosi di massa che andava sotto il nome di “L’attacco dei giganti”.  
“Non è colpa mia se uno dei protagonisti ti assomiglia molto.” Il biondo continuava a sorridere, e alla fine gli aveva stretto la mano.   
Jean aveva ricambiato la stretta, e avevano proseguito verso l’edificio in cui avevano lezione di li a poco. Sapeva che il suo ragazzo adorava quella felpa, perché era un fan sfegatato di quella saga. Quando Jean aveva voluto regalargli una felpa come la sua, il biondo aveva rifiutato. La scusa che aveva usato era stata che su di lui stesse molto meglio.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bicolori aveva però giurato a sé stesso che prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto indossare una felpa. E gli avrebbe fatto tenere addosso solo quella, godendosi lo spettacolo delle sue guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo.  
Se Armin poteva avere un kink del genere, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto averlo anche lui?


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/16: Letters  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert  
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, voglio piangere al solo pensiero, perché l’ho scritto.  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, shonen ai, what if  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1287

Ogni mattina, Jean si svegliava allo stesso modo. Un raggio di sole entrava in camera. Gli uccellini cinguettavano fuori dalla sua finestra. Ogni mattina sentiva spadellare in cucina e la voce allegra di sua figlia.

Quella era diventata la sua routine negli ultimi anni, da quando avevano lasciato il servizio ed erano diventati semplici civili. Da quando le loro vite non erano più votate allo sterminio dei titani. Li avevano sterminati quasi tutti. Solo ogni tanto compariva qualche superstite di quella maledetta razza. A volte richiamavano anche loro.

Erano dopotutto una leggenda. La Legione Esplorativa non era mai stata così famosa come quando loro si erano arruolati. E sotto la guida di ottimi veterani erano riusciti nell’impresa di liberare il mondo dai titani. Avevano avuto troppe perdite. Già da reclute avevano visto fin troppo orrore, a cui si era aggiunto quello di quando erano finalmente usciti dalle mura.

Ma ora le mura quasi non servivano più. Il mondo era tornato alla tranquillità. E se compariva un titano una volta ogni tanto era subito ridotto in cenere.

Eren – bastardo suicida che non era altro – era rimasto nell’esercito a tutti gli effetti. Mikasa assieme a lui, ovviamente. Connie e Sasha si erano sposati ed erano andati a vivere nel villaggio della donna. Christa – _Historia_ – era alla fine diventata regina. E dei titan shifter non c’era ancora traccia. Tranne Annie che era ancora chiusa nel cristallo che lei stessa aveva generato. Ma gli altri tre erano scomparsi. Forse erano anche già morti.

Armin e lui erano andati a vivere insieme non appena avevano deciso di averne avuto abbastanza della vita militare. Del resto, lui all’inizio si era arruolato perché voleva vivere agiatamente nella Polizia Militare. Avrebbe voluto restare lontano dai titani il più possibile. Restarsene al sicuro dentro Wall Sina e godere degli agi che gli avrebbe offerto la sua nuova posizione sociale.

Ma la vita ti fa fare scelte che non ti aspettavi di compiere. Ti fa scegliere la via dell’incertezza solo per portare a termine una vendetta. E alla fine non sei neppure sicuro di averla portata a termine come avresti voluto. Anche perché i titani erano stati sconfitti. L’umanità aveva finalmente vinto. Ma ciò che lui aveva perso non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Era però riuscito a rifarsi una vita. A superare lo shock della perdita.

Aveva trent’anni. Aveva una famiglia. Aveva una casa. Aveva un lavoro. Aveva tutto quello che si poteva desiderare. Un compagno che lo amava e lo sopportava anche se questo spesso non era molto semplice. Una bambina stupenda, che avevano adottato alla fine della guerra. Un giardino pieno di fiori e un cane che si divertiva a rovinare il prato perfetto. Una vita perfetta che nulla avrebbe mai potuto scalfire.

Sennonché quella mattina c’era qualcosa di strano. La casa era troppo silenziosa, e questo non capitava mai.

Si era alzato dal letto ed era corso al piano di sotto. Di solito la casa era già sveglia. Di solito c’erano voci allegre che lo aspettavano in salotto o in cucina.

Di solito c’era Armin ad accoglierlo con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.

Stavolta si era trovato una cucina vuota ad aspettarlo.

“Armin?” Aveva chiamato il compagno con voce esitante, mentre si addentrava nella cucina vuota. Non c’era nessuno. C’era la colazione sul tavolo, pronta per essere consumata, ma del biondo non vi era traccia. C’era qualcosa di strano. Di solito Armin lo svegliava – o almeno tentava di farlo – prima di andare al lavoro. Tutto quello invece era troppo strano.

Si era avvicinato al tavolo. Era apparecchiato solo per due.

E c’erano dei fogli, ordinatamente disposti come solo Armin sapeva fare. Poteva riconoscere subito la scrittura minuta ed ordinata del biondo.

E una brutta sensazione si stava facendo largo nel suo cuore.

                                                                     

 

_“Jean,_

_mentre stai leggendo questo, fortunatamente io sarò già lontano. Altrimenti so che non mi avresti lasciato partire, né io sarei stato in grado di lasciarti indietro._

_Prima di continuare a leggere, ti prego di sederti. Quello che sto per dirti probabilmente non sarà facile da digerire, ma devo farlo. Solo io posso farlo._

_La Legione Esplorativa ha trovato Reiner, Bertholdt e Ymir. Mentre ti scrivo questo, molto probabilmente stanno portando i tre shifter alla capitale, per interrogarli e fargli non so esattamente cosa. Probabilmente anche nulla, visto che Historia non aspettava altro che il ritorno di Ymir. Sono passati troppi anni da quando li abbiamo persi, no? Tu forse hai perso più di tutti noi, proprio qui a Trost._

_Il punto è proprio questo._

_Il comandante mi ha scritto qualche settimana fa, e non ti ho detto nulla. Non potevo farlo perché ti conosco, avresti fatto i bagagli e saresti partito subito senza pensare molto alle conseguenze. Solo che in questo caso, per una volta non posso farti agire come vorresti. Lo faccio perché sei troppo impulsivo, e se non sei morto mentre eravamo soldati era solo perché avevi una buona stella a cui affidarti._

_Erwin mi ha comunicato che quando hanno trovato gli shifter erano in compagnia di altri titani, per lo più innocui. Come da prassi, li hanno eliminati prima che potessero diventare una minaccia. Tutti tranne uno, perché Reiner li ha fermati. Perché quel titano noi lo conoscevamo tutti. Tu meglio di tutti noi messi insieme. Qualcuno che tutti abbiamo creduto morto molto tempo fa._

_Jean, hanno trovato Marco._

_Marco è vivo._

_Probabilmente il corpo che hai trovato tu non gli è mai appartenuto. Probabilmente è stato trasformato durante la battaglia e nessuno se n’è reso conto. Probabilmente è uscito dalle mura prima che finissimo tutti i titani che erano rimasti imprigionati dopo che Eren ha rinchiuso la breccia nel muro._

_Secondo Hanji ci sono delle possibilità di riportarlo indietro. Per questo motivo mi sono offerto volontario. Credo di doverlo a Marco dopo aver usurpato il suo posto per così tanti anni._

_Non ti dirò dove ci troviamo. E no, non chiederlo neppure a Eren. Il caporale ha deciso di lasciarlo a casa perché siete troppo uguali. Impulsivi ed emotivi oltre ogni limite. Non riuscireste a portare a termine un’operazione così delicata senza farvi prendere dall’emozione e perdervi nei vostri sentimenti. Non sono neppure sicuro che riusciremo nell’impresa. Non abbiamo mai provato a far tornare umano un titano. Forse falliremo nel tentativo. Forse moriremo noi e riusciremo a salvare lui. Non so cosa potrebbe succedere, ma sono partito in ogni caso._

_Jean, voglio riportarti Marco. Voglio che Marco possa finalmente avere il posto che merita accanto a te. Perché voi due eravate destinati a stare insieme. Per quanto tutto questo sia difficile e doloroso da ammettere._

_Lo so che mi ami. Non saresti rimasto con me tanto a lungo se non fosse stato così. Non avresti neppure costruito una famiglia assieme a me. Ma lo so che il tuo cuore è sempre rimasto intrappolato in quella Trost che era solo macerie e morte._

_Io spero di riuscire a riportarti indietro Marco. Spero di potertelo riportare. Spero anche di riuscire a ritornare anch’io. Anche se solo per poterti finalmente vedere completamente felice. Come meriti._

_Alla piccola ho già spiegato che parto per lavoro. Le ho raccontato di luoghi lontani che devo visitare. Le ho fatto sembrare tutto una fiaba, e ti prego, fa in modo che continui a pensare che sono andato in cerca di creature magiche. Credo di non doverti chiedere di occuparti di lei. So che continuerai a farlo con la stessa devozione di sempre._

_Ricordati di annaffiare il giardino. E di dare da mangiare al cane. E ogni tanto, ti prego, apri le finestre e lascia che la casa si arieggi almeno un po’._

_Spero di poter tornare presto. Spero di portarti ottime notizie. Spero di poterti vedere di nuovo felice._

_Ti amo, Jean. Grazie per tutti questi meravigliosi anni che abbiamo passato insieme._

_Tuo per sempre_

_Armin Arlert”_


	3. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/17: Praise  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff, Jean ci prova sempre ma non sa flirtare  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 642

Jean Kirschtein viveva per essere apprezzato. Questo non lo aveva mai negato, e neppure avrebbe mai cercato di negarlo. In passato si era impegnato tanto per essere tra i 10 migliori studenti del suo corso. E alla fine ci era riuscito. Vuoi per talento naturale. Vuoi perché aveva sudato sangue. Ma alla fine aveva finito l’addestramento arrivando in sesta posizione.

L’unica cosa che lo disturbava era essere dietro a quel bastardo suicida di Jaeger. Questa cosa non se la sarebbe mai perdonata.

Doveva usare quella posizione per entrare nella Polizia Militare. Li si sarebbe fatto valere ancora di più. Magari sarebbe anche riuscito ad ottenere qualche grado velocemente e avrebbe vissuto nella bambagia fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

O almeno questi erano i suoi sogni prima della battaglia di Trost, prima che l’umanità vincesse – a caro prezzo – per la prima volta contro i titani.

Nella Legione Esplorativa le loro posizioni significavano meno di zero. Il concetto era semplice. O vivi e uccidi quanti più titani possibile, o muori. E lui voleva solo sopravvivere per portare a termine quello che si era prefissato un giorno, di fronte ad una pira funebre, stringendo delle ceneri in mano.

“Jean, dovresti stare più attento nei combattimenti.”

Jean aveva sbuffato, una volta che Armin aveva finito di fasciargli una ferita sul braccio. Ricordino di uno dei titani che aveva ucciso durante l’ultima missione.

“Sto attento. Gli incidenti capitano.”

“A noi non possono capitare. Sai che rischi molto se sbagli.”

Il biondo aveva iniziato a mettere via le forbici e le bende che aveva usato per medicarlo, e poi si era voltato a guardarlo.

“Non guardarmi così. Sai che poi non ti faccio tornare in camera tua fino all’alba.”

“Poi sopporti tu Eren, però.”

“Quello stronzo dovrebbe scopare di più e non rompere le palle a noi.”

Jean aveva attirato il biondo a sé e lo aveva subito baciato, senza dargli il tempo di protestare.

“Dai, devo andare a scrivere il rapporto della missione… Visto che tu non lo farai mai, caposquadra.”

Aveva sorriso. Qualche piccola soddisfazione tutto sommato l’aveva avuta anche unendosi alla Legione. In pochi anni era stato promosso a caposquadra, con sommo dispiacere di Eren Jaeger.

“Se mi chiami così non ti lascio andare via sul serio. Renditene conto.” Jean lo aveva baciato di nuovo, prima di staccarsi dalle sue morbide labbra e guardarlo. “Ho ancora di dubbi sulla mia promozione. Me l’hanno data solo per riempire i buchi lasciati da quelli che sono morti fuori dalle mura.”

Armin aveva sospirato e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, prima di sorridergli dolcemente. “E se anche fosse? Hanno in ogni caso scelto te. Non hanno scelto né Mikasa, né Eren, per esempio. E neppure Connie o Sasha.”

“Avrebbero potuto scegliere te.” Jean lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Era una cosa che aveva pensato spesso.

“No. Io vado bene come tuo braccio destro.” Il biondo aveva appoggiato la fronte contro quella dell’altro uomo. “Vado bene per analizzare le situazioni e decidere velocemente delle tattiche. Ma tu sei un leader. Lo sei sempre stato, ricordi?” Armin gli sorrideva dolcemente, e Jean adorava quel sorriso.

“No, è solo che ci sono dei pazzi disposti a seguirmi.” Jean aveva sorriso e lo aveva baciato di nuovo, questa volta più dolcemente. Quando Armin faceva le sue lodi si imbarazzava sempre. Appena lo aveva promosso, Armin era stato il primo a chiedere di far parte della sua squadra. Era stato il primo a credere in lui. Era sempre il primo a credere in lui. Gli membri della ex 104^ lo avevano seguito. Prima Connie e Sasha, perché credevano che sarebbe stata una festa continua. E poi Mikasa, che si era trascinata dietro un Eren per nulla contento di stare accanto a lui.

“E ti seguirò ovunque, Jean. Anche in capo al mondo se fosse necessario.”

Armin aveva parlato contro le sue labbra e il suo sorriso si era fatto più ampio. Quella era la cosa più bella che qualcuno potesse dirgli.


	4. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/18: Stargazing  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff perché il fluff fa bene all’anima  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 479

Non era una cosa che facevano molto spesso. Vuoi per il coprifuoco – _che Armin aveva paura di infrangere_ ; vuoi perché semplicemente erano troppo stanchi dopo un giornata di duri allenamenti. Ma ogni tanto gli capitava di sgattaiolare fuori dalle loro stanze.

Jean era fortunato perché una volta che Connie si addormentava non lo svegliavano neppure le cannonate. Poteva quindi fare tutto il rumore che voleva, che il suo compagno di stanza non si sarebbe svegliato. E se anche si fosse svegliato, non avrebbe potuto dirgli nulla. Spesso anche lui usciva di notte, per andare a trovare Sasha. E non voleva sapere come passavano le loro notti, anche se poi Connie gli raccontava tutto.

Ad Armin era andata peggio. Condivideva alla fine la camera con Eren, con sommo dispiacere di quest’ultimo che avrebbe sperato di dormire in camera con il caporale. (Visto quanto gli sbavava dietro.) Armin doveva sempre essere super silenzioso. Perché Eren si svegliava sempre al minimo rumore. E non era così magnanimo come Connie. Soprattutto perché lui e Jean andavano molto poco d’accordo e ovviamente non gli piaceva il fatto che Armin lo frequentasse.

Ma in qualche modo, Armin riusciva a sfuggire alla guardia messa in atto da Eren, e lo raggiungeva.

Si trovavano di solito vicino alle stalle dei cavalli. Lì nessuno li avrebbe mai trovati. E avrebbero potuto passare qualche ora da soli, senza dover stare attenti a nascondere tutto.

Molto spesso, come quella sera, si sarebbero arrampicato sul tetto. Jean per primo e poi avrebbe aiutato Armin.

Si sarebbero sdraiati, e sarebbero rimasti a guardare il cielo. A volte in silenzio. A volte parlando di cosa era successo durante la giornata. Altre volte Armin gli raccontava dei libri che aveva letto da bambino. Libri che erano stati dei suoi genitori. E molti parlavano delle stelle.

A volte si sarebbero soltanto tenuti per mano, o guardati negli occhi, senza fare molto altro.

Quella sera avevano fatto tutte quelle cose. Si erano tenuti per mano. Si erano guardati negli occhi prima di baciarsi. Avevano guardato le stelle e parlato nel mentre.

“Eren si è svegliato proprio mentre uscivo.” Armin aveva sbuffato, ed era raro sentirlo sbuffare.

“Eh?”

“Gli ho detto che andavo in bagno. Non si è accorto che avevo gli stivali.”

“Non è mai stato molto sveglio il ragazzo, devi ammetterlo.” Jean aveva ridacchiato, mentre una gomitata raggiungeva le sue costole. “Ha in testa solo i titani e il caporale.”

“Ma smettila! Poi ti stupisci se ti odia!” Anche Armin aveva ridacchiato. Non c’era nulla fare, il suo ragazzo – _ancora si emozionava a dirlo o pensarlo_ – e il suo migliore amico non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo come lui avrebbe desiderato.

“Armin, guarda!”

Nel sentire la voce di Jean aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il manto stellato, giusto in tempo per vedere una scia argentata nel cielo.

Il suo desiderio era sempre lo stesso. Era uguale anche al desiderio del ragazzo sdraiato accanto a lui.

_Arrivare al mare, insieme._


	5. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/19: Intimacy  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life, mah erotico lo sarebbe se sapessi scrivere smut…ma non lo è neppure lontanamente.  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, yaoi  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 375

Succedeva spesso che dopo qualche spedizione fuori dalle mura, Jean calciasse Connie fuori dalla loro stanza nel vero senso della parola. A volte con le proteste di Armin di essere un po’ più gentile con i suoi compagni, altre volte il biondo guardava Connie cercando di chiedergli scusa con solo lo sguardo.

Dopo le missioni, dopo che avevano appurato di essere ritornati vivi, vegeti e con nessun arto mancante, si richiudevano nella camera di Jean e non ne uscivano facilmente.

Dopo le missioni, l’adrenalina della battaglia e la consapevolezza di essere ancora vivi si impadronivano di loro. Il sesso allora diventava sublime.

“Jean…” Armin aveva mormorato contro le sue labbra. Il castano aveva appena cacciato in malomodo Connie e aveva sbattuto Armin con la porta per impadronirsi delle sue labbra. “Non essere così cattivo con Connie…”

“Non parlare di Connie adesso.” Jean gli aveva baciato il collo, mordendolo ogni tanto e leccando subito dopo il morso.

Erano vivi, erano sopravvissuti. Essere in quella stanza era la prova che erano rientrati senza un graffio. E questa era la cosa più importante. Non c’era modo migliore di festeggiare il rientro a _casa_.

Armin aveva ridacchiato quando Jean lo aveva preso in braccio, portandolo verso il letto. Aveva stretto le braccia attorno al suo collo e le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. E semplicemente lo guardava. Era sempre imbronciato il suo Jean, ma poteva sorridere lui abbastanza per entrambi.

“Ho avuto paura quando quel titano ti si è avvicinato.” Armin gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, guardandolo negli occhi, dopo che Jean lo aveva adagiato sul letto. Il castano lo aveva soltanto guardato, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo di nuovo.

Non voleva pensare alle battaglie. Non ora che erano appena rientrati. Non ora che erano sani e salvi.

Ora voleva solo pensare ad amare l’altro ragazzo. Voleva solo sentire la sua pelle sotto le sue dita. Il suo respiro caldo sulla propria pelle. Voleva solo stringerlo a sé, voleva perdersi in lui. E non aveva tempo da perdere, si disse mentre iniziava a spogliare il biondo. Voleva assaporare di nuovo la sua pelle come se fosse la prima volta.

E Armin era pronto a dargli tutto sé stesso, felice di essere nuovamente tra le sue braccia. E non avrebbe più voluto lasciare quel letto.


	6. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/20: Snowed In  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, un giorno mi verrà la carie  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 453

Doveva essere una vacanza fantastica. Dovevano trascorrere tutto il tempo sullo snowboard. Doveva insegnare ad Armin come si andava con lo snowboard. Dovevano sciare. Dovevano fare battaglie di neve con i loro amici.

Quasi metà dei loro amici avevano dato forfait. Eren compreso e di questo era più che grato. Almeno avrebbe potuto fare con Armin tutto ciò che voleva senza dover sopportare le urla isteriche del moro. O peggio, passare alle mani una volta che entrambi avevano bevuto un po’.

Armin lo aveva trascinato fuori dal letto a quella che sembrava l’alba. Sentiva Reiner russare nella stanza che condivideva con Bertholdt e non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardarli negli occhi dopo il concerto di gemiti che gli avevano fatto sentire per buona parte della notte. Dall’altra parte del corridoio c’era assoluto silenzio e non aveva alcun dubbio che Connie e Sasha si sarebbero alzati appena all’ora di pranzo. Probabilmente anche Reiner e Bertholdt.

E non potevano neppure uscire. Aveva nevicato tutto la notte. E stava ancora nevicando. Non era neppure sicuro di voler controllare quanta neve ci fosse fuori, e rischiare così di scoprire che la porta era completamente sommersa.

Aveva sospirato mentre usciva dalla cucina con un vassoio in mano. Aveva preparato due tazze di cioccolata calda, mentre Armin si occupava di accendere il camino. Avrebbe voluto occuparsene lui, ma il biondo aveva insistito e lui lo aveva lasciato fare.

L’aveva trovato così. Seduto sul tappeto davanti al camino, che guardava le fiamme. Gli si era avvicinato e mentre si chinava ne aveva approfittato per baciargli i capelli.

“Ti ho portato anche dei biscotti.” Jean gli si era seduto accanto, e Armin ne aveva approfittato per appoggiarsi subito a lui. Senza rendersene conto aveva portato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo aveva stretto a sé.

“Temo che oggi non potremo uscire. Sta nevicando troppo.”

“Magari possiamo chiudere Sasha e Connie fuori. Loro sapranno trovare dei giochi da fare. E con un po’ di speranza li perderemo nella tormenta.”

Armin aveva ridacchiato mentre si portava la tazza alle labbra e assaporava la cioccolata appena fatta. “Non essere sempre così cattivo! Connie e Sasha ti vogliono bene!”

“Ho solo espresso un parere che credo sia comune a molte persone che li conoscono.” Jean aveva osservato il fuoco. Aveva inclinato un po’ la testa per poggiarla su quella del biondo.

Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe volentieri passato tutta la giornata così. Davanti al fuoco. Armin seduto accanto a lui. Cioccolata calda e dolci. Magari qualche coccola. Dei baci anche non troppo casti. Se fossero stati da soli, sarebbe stata forse una delle esperienze più romantiche che potevano avere.

Purtroppo, questo tipo di esperienza la poteva solo rimandare ad un futuro in cui avrebbero deciso di passare le vacanze da soli.


	7. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanArmin Week 2014  
> Prompt: 12/21: Tattoo  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert   
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, nerds.  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 513

C’erano volte in cui Armin lo stupiva più di quanto credesse possibile. Il biondo era sempre pacato. Era sempre dolce e disponibile con tutti. Era uno con la testa sulle spalle e che ponderava sempre con cautela le proprie decisioni, di qualunque tipo fossero.

Aveva sempre soppesato con cura i pro e i contro prima di fare le proprie scelte. Anche quando avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme. Quando Jean gli aveva chiesto di uscire, Armin aveva rifiutato in un primo momento, nonostante gli avesse poi confessato che Jean gli piaceva da molto tempo. Aveva risposto di no per non rischiare di perdere Eren. Il suo migliore amico e il suo ragazzo erano sempre stati in pessimi rapporti, e probabilmente lo sarebbero stati per sempre.

Alla fine aveva pensato e ripensato, e aveva deciso di uscire con Jean, qualsiasi fossero state le conseguenze con Eren.

Prima di iscriversi all’università aveva passato anni a decidere il corso da frequentare e le materie da seguire. Non aveva fatto come lui che aveva scelto quello che lo aveva ispirato alla fine delle superiori. Armin aveva progettato tutto il proprio futuro mentre ancora era alle superiori.

Per questo si era stupito quando Armin era tornato a casa, con un sorriso enorme stampato sulle labbra e una strana luce negli occhi. Aveva per un attimo pensato fosse ubriaco, ma poi si era reso conto che era impossibile. Armin non beveva mai. Solo in qualche rarissima occasione.

“Ok. Lo so che questo ti sembrerà stupido. Forse lo è. E forse non è stata la migliore delle mie scelte.”

Jean continuava a restarsene seduto sul divano e lo guardava. Non sapeva esattamente come interpretare le sue parole.

“Non hai investito tutti i nostri risparmi in qualche progetto di dubbia provenienza, vero?”

Armin aveva ridacchiato, prima di sedersi sul divano accanto a lui.

“Ricordi quando avevamo 18 anni ed eravamo ossessionati da quella saga?”

“Ne siamo ancora ossessionati.” Jean aveva fatto cenno col capo verso la libreria, dove si potevano notare diversi libri con lo stesso titolo. E accanto c’erano anche i dvd dei film che ne erano stati tratti.

“Si, lo siamo ancora.” Il biondo aveva sorriso e gli aveva preso la mano. Ora Jean aveva due pensieri in testa. O era uscito un nuovo libro – ma ne dubitava – oppure gli avrebbe proposto di nuovo di fare cosplay. Avrebbe accettato solo se era sesso in cosplay. Indubbiamente.

“E quindi…?” Aveva chiesto titubante. L’idea del sesso in cosplay lo aveva stuzzicato.

“Ti ricordi quando eri così ossessionato dalla Legione Esplorativa che ti sei tatuato le ali della libertà sulla schiena?”

Jean aveva sorriso e annuito. Non voleva dirglielo, ma era ancora super orgoglioso del tatuaggio che gli copriva gran parte della schiena. Due ali. Una bianca e una nera. Non si sarebbe mai pentito della scelta che aveva fatto quasi dieci anni prima.

Quello che non si era aspettato era Armin che all’improvviso si toglieva la maglia e gli dava la schiena. Un garza copriva la sua spalla sinistra e Jean si era portato una mano sugli occhi, mentre non tratteneva un sorriso.

“Finalmente l’ho fatto anch’io.” Aveva sentenziato il biondo, non smettendo di sorridere.

 


End file.
